Just you would be enough
by Shadowofthenight12
Summary: The rain pounded down from the dark skies, lightning flashing across as the girl ran, holding up the bottom of her torn & dirty wedding dress with shaky hands as she stumbled through the storm.  Rape fic, with as per usual Roxas & Namine :3


**WARNING BETCHES! **

**Swearing ahead & blood & suggested rape XD**

**I'm just sayin'.**

The rain pounded down from the dark skies, lightning flashing across as the girl ran, holding up the bottom of her torn & dirty wedding dress with shaky hands as she stumbled through the storm. The winds slashed at her pale flesh, causing it too turn a violent shade of pink, but the girl was too lost in her own pain and anger to notice anything anymore. She wailed out into night as a peal of thunder sounded, loud and dangerous and obnoxiously close.

The tears streamed down from her ocean blue eyes rhythmically, cascading down her face and mixing in with the falling rain. She stumbled on the edge of her dress, falling forwards rapidly as she smashed her arms onto the hard, wet concrete. She let out another cry of distress, turning her head around rapidly to check for her pursuer as the pain from her wounds fully shattered through her brain & nerves. She gritted her teeth and pulled her pearl white heels off, trying not to look at her arms. She felt the hot, wet liquid of blood pooling there then being washed away by the salty rain, making the pain waves get fiercer with every raindrop that pounded her throbbing body.

She stumbled upwards again, gasping at the sensation of the wet concrete under her bare feet. She just needed to run, to try to forget all the pain and misery that plagued her broken heart. She felt dirty, impure and filthy. She felt barely human. Why him? Why **was **she marrying him? He was the wrong one. She let out a scream of frustration as she fell yet again, this time falling hard on her knees as her legs gave way to her mind. She was too young, just a child of 16. She wailed and keened, her heart pounding sharply in her chest as her knees buckled under her, her wails of complete misery increasing as she fell to the floor, panting heavily and screaming in pure despair. She curled up into a little ball, clutching her now blood stained chest as she thrashed around on the pavement. She did not know where she was, neither did she care.

She wept for her innocence, so brutally stolen in those final moments when she'd wished for death.

She screamed for his lack of pity. He was inhuman- a monster. Her father just was blinded by the money he kept in his leather-bound wallet, never seeing the real violent and abusive beast underneath the fancy suits her father used to judge Seifer.

She wailed broken-heartedly for Roxas' departure; he meant the world to her. Why did he leave her stranded with a monster? Did he know that the other man wasn't worthy of her beauty, as nobody but he was?

She cried and cried, wailing and writhing as the quadruple pain of her heart, lungs, wounds & brain pounded dementedly through her body. This pain was so sharp: **too** sharp, it slurred her desperate cries for release, slowed her frantic movements. She opened her blue lips, her movement decreasing as she just rolled over to look up at the sky. The lightning flashed, but the girl didn't see. The thunder rolled, but the girl didn't hear. She stared, emotionless with clouded ocean blue eyes.

"Why?" she whispered, her innocent and childlike curiosity seeping its way into her voice. She thought of all the ones she loved leaving her, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"What are we here for?" She said, an image of a handsome young boy with blonde spiky hair and sky-blue eyes swimming before her eyes.

"Why did you take him from me and stick me with **Seifer**?" She tried to shout, but her voice box throbbed in her chest, her airways restricting as she gasped for breath. Her effort made her tired, so she closed her eyes and drifted in the recesses of her mind, aware only of the pain in her heart and the constant pressure of falling rain.

KHKHKHKHKH

A boy walked down the pavement, his blonde hair matted to his head due to the rain. His normally bright sky blue eyes were dull and lifeless, bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept for days. He watched his feet move through the rain, trying to count every drop that landed on them. Walking in the rain always made him feel better, gave him time to think. He ran a hand through his wet hair, sighing softly as he raised his head again. There was a familiar girl laid upon the floor, broken and bloody as she breathed whispery, as if she was asleep. Her dress was torn, and he could not see her face.

"Namine?" The boy wondered to himself, panic and dread leaking into his deep, velvety voice as he broke into a sprint towards her almost lifeless body. Was it her? His heart beat increased, but the butterflies in his stomach where different this time…. They spiked him with dread and anxiety, a constant thorn in his side; they fluttered and crashed against the edges, stabbing him.

"NAMINE!" The boy shouted, trying to go faster on the slippery ground. He skidded to a stop in front of her, immediately bending down to his knees and taking her left cold, wet hand. He felt for the wedding ring he knew should be on there… but there was nothing there. He tried to restrain the hope that her father had let them be together, like he said he would never do. He bent round her broken torso, keeping her hand in his as he looked into her eyes. Her eyes focused slightly, staring back at him as he blocked her vision of the stormy sky. Ocean met sky, the clicking of their instantaneous connection sending life through the poor child, hope flooding through her motionless form. Energy burned through her, clean and precise. Namine flew upwards, attaching her blue lips to his as she pulled him towards her. His eyes opened wide in surprise, his breathing stopping as he realised what she was doing. He gave in, kissing back softly, a chaste and longing kiss sealing their contract that was close to being completely forged. He pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers, the bubble of pure love shadowing them from the rainfall as it continued to soak them.

"Nami…." He said, his voice distorted with a heavy tone of pain, but also anger, hot and fierce in his melodic voice.

He wound an arm around her waist and pulled her up, rendering the poor girl to be speechless. She flinched at the contact and tried to push him away with weak and flailing arms.

"It hurts!" she whispered, her voice breaking as more tears rolled down her face.

Roxas frowned and held her closer to him, feeling a hot liquid slowly pool onto his shirt. He gasped, wondering what the hell **that** was.

"What the…?" He said, drawing her pale body away from his to look. Blood covered her dress, staining and tainting it in swirls of vivid red. His eyes burned with tears, his fists involuntarily clenching around her as anger flew through him, burning him alive from head to toe. He ignored it however: his only priority now was to get her safe and warm.

"Let's go." He growled, trying as hard as he could to be gentle as he picked her up bridal-style, cradling her in his arms as he began to run. Every step he took made them bounce, her pained whimpers causing his tears to flow quicker. He ran faster, trying to stop the rain getting to her, stinging her hurt places with salt water. He panted, the cold air forming mist as he breathed out, running as fast as he could. He rounded the corner to his street, clutching Namine tighter as he saw a black hooded figure in the distance.

He ran up his parents empty, long driveway, slamming open the door as the warm air assaulted him, his shivering slowly decreasing as he ran into the living room and placed Namine on the couch. He ran back and shut the door behind him, turning the locks. He walked back to Namine.

"Roxas…" Namine said softly, trying to get up to hold him, but he pushed her back down, his face fiercer than she had ever seen it.

"Stay_here._ I'll go get some blankets." He said, ducking in to kiss her forehead as he turned to run up the spiralling stairs. He pelted down the long, dark corridor to the boiler room, ripping out the hottest towels and blankets. He made his way back down, running straight for the living room. Namine smiled at him as he approached, but he couldn't bring himself to smile back. It just made his tears fall quicker, faster, like a flowing waterfall that would never stop. She was always comforting him, constantly trying to make **him** feel better, even when she was the one who needed comforting. He ran to her, kneeling at her side as he picked up the hand towel. He wiped her beautiful face with the warm towel, making her sigh with pleasure, her cheeks colouring with a light pink. He chuckled and placed the warm towel over her forehead.

He picked up the bigger towel, an immense blush appearing on his youthful cheeks as he thought of what he'd have to do to get her completely dry.

"N-namine?" He asked, embarrassment plain in his tone. "Can I… touch you?" He scratched the back of his head, his cheeks going flaming red as he thought of what her beautiful body would look like without the clothes. He scolded himself internally- his hormones where the last thing he needed to deal with right now. She nodded feebly, flinching as he gently tugged a white-stained-red strap from her shoulder. It was soaking wet. He turned and pulled down the other one softly, trying not to touch any sore places on her poor body. He let out a breathy sigh as his heart fluttered in his chest, dangerously close to stopping. He held his breath as he tugged down the top half of her wet dress, passing it straight over her breasts and past her stomach as he tried not too look.

"Ouch!" she screamed, tears falling down her flushed cheeks as she whimpered in pain. Roxas immediately darted back up her body, holding her crying face in his hands, running his thumbs over her cheeks. It hurt him to see her in such pain; he had to grit his teeth to stop from crying.

"Shush, shush, I'm here. I'll make it stop." he said, letting authority colour his tone as he kissed her lips softly. She nodded and leaned in for more, the salty taste of her tears filling his mouth. He chuckled and detached himself gently, laying her head back down on the cushion.

He turned back to her body, attempting to ignore her revealed breasts as he tugged the rest of her dress off her. She whimpered and moaned as the dress passed her womanhood, the metallic stench of blood filling his nostrils. The tears Roxas was holding in fell from his eyes when he saw what had happened to her.

Her body was pale and sticky; wet with rain and other substances. There were deep slashes on her slim thighs and stomach, her womanhood soaking with her precious scarlet blood. There were bruises forming on her pale skin, a criss-cross pattern feathered around her arms and legs. Roxas fell forward onto her damaged body, his legs giving way with horror as he placed his head over her exposed chest.

"Oh." He said, the utter distraught feeling spreading throughout his chest colouring his tone as he clutched her fragile body to his. He felt Namine breathing unevenly, kissing the top of his head in comfort, running her hands through his spiky blonde hair.

"He took you." He murmured quietly to himself, disappointment and anger flowing through him like poison in his veins. "Didn't he?" He lifted his head, determined to watch her reaction. Her face dropped at his words, her hands freezing in his hair as her eyes filled with tears as she recalled how she had been dirtied, tainted with her own scarlet blood. Ashamed, she tried to cover herself up, edging away from Roxas. She was dirty, and she didn't want to dirty her clean Roxas with Seifer's poisonous touch all over her skin.

"Yeah." Namine whispered, tears plain in her soft voice. "He did." She sobbed, her tears hitting the pillow under her head as she buried her face into it. "I'm sorry." She wailed, wishing it had been Roxas to take away her innocence.

"Don't be sorry for that bastard Seifer's doing." He spoke quietly, watching Namine recoil and whimper fearfully at the mere mention of his name. He watched in terror with wide blue eyes, tears streaming for his angel who had been forever tainted with the darkness.

"But I _am_ sorry. Sorry it wasn't.. y-you." She whispered, wrapping her arms around herself as she cried like a baby, seeking comfort as she buried her body against the couch. Roxas whimpered, his voice broken and painful, sounding oddly childlike. He moved over onto the couch, picking up the bigger blankets as he climbed in behind Namine, cautiously placing a hand on her bare hip. But she rolled over, her wide blue eyes filled with tears as she reached out her bruised arms for him. He accepted, tugging her gently into her arms, burying his face into her hair as he cried. She nuzzled his neck, crying also, terror and pain clear in her moans of pure sorrow.

"I'm sorry too. You wouldn't believe how much I wish it was me. Then you _wouldn't_ be like this. It would have been….. gentle, and you wouldn't get hurt at all. I would have treated you right." He blushed, his tears still streaming down his cheeks. "You wouldn't be bruised. You wouldn't be torn apart inside and out. You wouldn't be crying in my arms right now. I would _never_ allow it. I would never hurt you. I can't believe I left you. This is my entire fault." He whispered, holding her closer to him, his already sore heart breaking once again. If he hadn't have left, if he'd have fought for her, if he'd have took a chance with her, she wouldn't be like this right now.

"Its not you're fault!" Namine wailed with distaste for his apologies, clenching him to her fiercely, courage burning in her eyes, the smouldering fire consuming Roxas. He stared at her determined face, the raging fire burning in her ice-blue eyes.

"It's S-Siefers!" She shivered involuntarily at that awful name, sounding like a curse upon her pale, chapped lips. "**He **did this to me, so stop feeling guilty! I _love_ you, and I certainly do not blame you! You thought I was better off with him, so you left! I don't blame you for that; you wanted me to be happy! Its not you're fault, it's his! And don't you ever **dare **forget that!" She shouted at him, and he realised this was the only time he'd _ever_ heard her raise her voice.

He stared at her, unable to speak with shock as she pressed her body to his, panting lightly from her outburst. He scrambled for words in his brain, but there was nothing but anger at that bastard, Seifer.

"You know how much I love you. Of course I blame myself." He muttered darkly, letting out a possessive growl. "And if anyone **ever** touches you like that again, I'll fucking kill the shit!" He roared, his fists clenching with anger as he clenched his teeth. There was silence again, and then the world was moving, jerking about weirdly in front of his eyes.

"Oh. Oh." He muttered, realising that **he** was the one shaking, not the room. He felt a cold, wet hand caress his cheeks, turning his head towards hers. She sighed softly, tucking a strand of his wet hair behind his ear.

"I know how much you love me. I know that you will always blame yourself. But know this much-" She broke off, letting her tears consume her as she closed her ice-blue eyes. "**I** don't blame you. And I have always been yours to take." She whispered, wrapping her shaking arms around his waist. He sighed, coming to the realization that an argument was most defiantly not what she needed right now. He picked one of the blankets up from the floor, tossing it over the both of them and winding his arms around her broken body, holding her close, but not close enough to hurt her. But she snuggled right up against him, cold and awfully naked, provoking his menacing hormones as blood flooded into places he'd rather not tell you about. (A/N *wink, wink*) He shook his head against her, just holding her in his arms as they both let sleep take over their troubled minds.

KHKHKHKH

**Right guys, this was supposed to have a totally different ending (Roxas went insane and murdered Seifer) but what the hay! I thought they may as well have a semi-happy ending XD Lol, Roxy ….. yummmm. *drools on keyboard* Actually, I've been giving out happy endings more often… I MUST GO WRITE A CHARACTER DEATH FIC! *runs away* **

**OH AND BY THE WAY, REVIEW PLEASE! *shouts and waves***

**CYAHHHHHH!**


End file.
